(Re-write) Elisha Beginning
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: A girl name Elisha Miasha Witwicky Helps out her Adoptive brother Sam witwicky , Mikaela Banes and her two friends Lucy and Ricco. She a special girl who has dreams of this and ended up coming true. She faces a dangerous path against the Autobots and Decepticon to reach the cube. But what they do not know much of Elisha Heritage until it was too late. Adventure/Family/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dreams Do Come True

It's been ages. AGES I tell you. I been dreaming, the same dreams over and over. My brother is always here to care for me. Well he isn't really my brother. Yeah I found out on my own that I was adopted. My mother was Judy Witwicky and my father was Ron Witwicky. The problem was they could never figure out were I came from or who my birth parents were. Not even why my eye glowed blue with red mixed with a purple lining in them.

In my school the kids said I was tested and thrown out as a experiment. Others said I was a freak and most of the recalled that had contacts in to show I was afraid to show my true eye color. Only 5% of the people in my school stood up for me. My brother Sam, his friend Miles. Then there was my cool, stubborn but a crazy for medical issues friend, Lucy the lucky girl. There a reason behind calling her lucky, whenever she gets tries to hurt herself she comes out unscratched. It amazes me how stubborn she is to not get hurt. The last one who stood up for me was second closest friend I knew. I don't have a crush on him but he is like an older brother. I call him Ricco the ricochet. He owns a few weapons but mostly snipers. He can ricochet a sniper bullet off a school brick wall and into a target with no problem.

Oh...I'm so sorry. I forgot to mention my name. I'm Elisha Maisha Witwicky. I'm 5'2 which is shorter than Sam, Miles, and Ricco. Sam is 5'8 while Miles is 5'7, and then the tallest Ricco who's 6'2. Lucy is the same height as me. I will wear anything that has a black or red tank top with either a black or red jacket. My jeans are always blue and my sneakers are white.

Here I am, in the front of the class. The teacher had rearrange seats once more because of me. Ricco was moved in the back with Lucy. Sam was moved behind me and his little crush Mickela was behind him and beside her was Trent. Total asshole to Sam and a total pig towards me. I mean what guy in their right mind want to be with me?

I wasn't paying attention to the teacher who called Sam up to present his family tree article, I guess that was the assignment. I never did my homework. I heard a small snap and I turn my head seeing Sam rub the bottom of his neck. I raised an eye brow and turn toward Trent, who was smiling. I mouth 'Do it again and I break your arms.' at him and he flinched a bit by my threat. I guess you could say I grew a back bone a bit but my threats never been carried out because they knew to stay away or stop what their doing.

Still, I blocked everything out including Sam presentation, that is until the bell rang. I got up from my seat. Walked over to doorway and leaned against it waiting for my brother. I notice he was trying to convince the teacher to give him an A. Here is the surprise because somehow it worked. The teacher changed his B to an A granted an A minus but still an A.

With victory for Sam, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out into the hallway. I had spotted Ricco and Lucy in the car with my adoptive father. I had to smiled, though it was lightly.

"So the girl has arrived. Did you see what Trent did in class?" Ricco asked

"You bit I did. I even threaten him" I said.

"But you never carry them out." Ricco said with a stern tone.

I laughs slightly and sat down in the car between Ricco and Lucy. " You didn't get hurt did you Elisha from the way you running you looked like you were about to get a sprain ankle?" Lucy asked extremely worried.

"I'm fine, If it wasn't for Sam here pulling me. So what are you guys doing in dad's car?" I wondered.

"We want to see what car Sam gonna get." Ricco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that all?" I asked surprised.

"Nah, We are also spending the night at your place. Movie night remember?" Lucy reminded me.

" Oh... I totally forgot. Sorry." I apologized

"Yes! Dad! I got an A!" Sam yelled over us.

"Let me see." Ron demand with his hand out for the paper.

Sam showed the paper with an -A on it and Ron nodded his head in approval. " It's an A." Ron agreed

"Great he got the cash and now he has the A's. What's next?" I asked oblivious to what's going on.

Ricco and Lucy laughed my statement with their head shaking from side to side. I raised an eye brow. Of course they always laugh at my statements.

When I first meet these two I had no clue how they acted. Once they saw my hair and eyes, they were all 'Cool. I like your hair and eyes.' I was actually happy they were the first to like them. Other hated them for some reason. I still don't understand why. I even asked Ron and Judy who were my parents or where I came from and all I got was ' I don't know.' from them.

With me being distracted on talk to my friends. Ricco said something out loud about a Porsche "Oh. My. God. Ron brought us to the Porsche dealership." Ricco said dramatically.

"What? " I asked confused. I knew somehow this was a joke. I watched Sam straighten up and bounced in his seat with his hand in a fist and between his teeth. Ricco quickly lifted his cell phone up and took a quick snap shot of Sam excited face that looked completely stupid.

"No. No, no dad, You didn't" Sam said excited as can be.

"Yeah I did. You ain't getting a Porsche." Ron said simply.

Me, Ricco and Lucy roared in laughter as Ron followed along. Sam shot me a glare but I wasn't phased by it. I was still laughing at him.

"You think that funny?" Sam asked in a snarky voice.

"Yep." I admitted.

"Oh yeah and you should see the look on your face." Ricco answer as well laughing.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh still. "Yeah. Ricco got a snap shot of it" Lucy said off handed.

I chuckled at this and saw Sam jaw dropped but once he straighten back up and turned around to face the road. We noticed that we were coming up to an old dealer shop called Bolivia Car shop. I raised my eyebrow and glared at Ron 'Really?' was the only thought I had in my mind.

Once Ron parked the car all five of us got out and head over to the black man who stood their looking like he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. I heard Sam argue with Ron about the car difference.

"See that is a forty year old virgin." Sam pointed at one car. "That the fifty year old virgin." Sam said pointing at another car.

"Okay." Ron said.

"You want me to live that life." Sam stated.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Ron said like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it." Sam replied bitterly.

I chuckled at Sam's bitterness. I start to listen to Sam who was introducing himself to the dark skin man in the Hawaiian shirt. The man wanted us to call him 'Uncle Bobby B' and I felt chills go up my back. Looking back at him my eyes went wide slightly and raise an eyebrow at Sam. The first thought that crossed my mind and backed up when I saw his smirking face look over us has to be accurate. 'Rapist!' Sadly all I can do at the moment is make sure no one gets alone with him cause I can't say that out loud. I mean come on who would do that? Well I would but dad will be mad at me.

In the end Ricco, Lucy, and I decided to go and look at the other cars. I notice Sam and Ron following us. I stopped and saw a Camaro as my jaw automatically dropped "Ricco, Lucy, come look at this car. It a Camaro with racing stripes." I said in a worshiping voice.

Ricco and Lucy saw what I was talking about and rushed over to the car to see it better. Me calling for my friends also caught Sam's attention so he came over too. I watched him get into the Camaro and got adjusted in the seat. I lean on the window seal of the door and watch Sam rub his thumb over the car driving wheel and it revealed a face.

"It got racing stripes." Sam said what I already said earlier.

"Yeah... It got racing..." Bobby was about to finish but he started to call and argue with Manny. But I ignore that and was focus on the car.

Once I saw the symbol, the image burned itself into my mind. Somehow I knew I saw the symbol somewhere before. Even I remember having dream of it.

"Feel good." Sam said.

I shot him a glare and the next thought to that was 'Ohh okay... Um... that sounded so wrong.' I shook my head. Still not believe he actually said that. I stood up hearing Ron ask for the amount it cost and Ron declined instantly. I began to roll my eyes as I was listening to Sam and Bobby argue over the car. Sam ended up failing and got out of the car. Once Sam closed the driver the door the passenger door open up fast and banged against the other car next to it. Then they were arguing over a Fiesta with racing stripes or some other car. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to them argue back and forth.

Finally the arguing stopped as we were about to walk away from the yellow and black Camaro. We began to hear a high pitched sound coming from the car as the windows of the other cars ended up blowing up into pieces. We all ducked down as we felt small pieces of glass fall on us and the ground. Bobby stood up and raised his hand up that showed four fingers "4,000." was all he said.

Lucy, Ricco and I all grinned at the Camaro and laugh. Ron had paid for the car and we got to ride with Sam. I swear the Camaro wanted us to have him as Sam car. Wait.. Him.. When did I start calling cars by genders? Oh well I like him already. I wonder what else this car can do.

Once Sam pulled into the drive way. He got out along with Ricco, Lucy, and myself.

"Welcome home, Elisha. " Judy said

"Thank mom. You remember Ricco and Lucy?" I asked, more like confirmed she knew they were coming over and wouldn't call them by the wrong names, again.

"Of course I do. It good to see you two again. I got everything ready for movie night for you three. Just remember Ricco must leave your bedroom after you two ladies get tired." Judy reminded us.

I groan at this. Of course a mother like her would say something like that. I looked over and saw Ricco smirking at me with a raised eyebrow as I wave him off like _'Don't even listen to her_.' He shrugged and Lucy was giggling at this. Surely Lucy would find this entertaining. I turned and walked toward the door as they other follow me. We went inside and toward my bedroom as I plop down on my bed, Ricco sat down on my computer chair and Lucy sat down in the bean bag. Of course I would never sit in it because it was so damn hard to get out of. I prefer either my comfortable bed or the computer chair.

I heard my computer being turn on and the first website Ricco was on was a weapon site, no surprise. We all know his dream job was to be a sniper or a weapon specialist in the military. For me I too wanted to join the military: Infiltrating, decoding codes and spying. You could say I can hack a bit and became undetected pass firewalls. Funny thing is I did it one time with Ricco here and the first thing he said was _'Your eyes are glowing when you were hacking into the system._' I was confused by what he said and when I looked in the bathroom mirror they were actually glowing. I was shock at the time. My mind was in a trance when I was hacking. Funny though ain't it. Never saw myself as a type of person who really glows when in a trance like that.

Lucy was reading one of my dream journals and well she was fascinated about it. All I dream of is about Robots, A cube, Symbols and one robot who was smaller then the others with a blue visor. For some reason I would talk to him in my dreams then wake up remembering everything. I just shrug it off sometimes.

I remember a party that Sam wanted to go to but I was too busy to trying to find one of the movies to watch. Before we knew it I could hear Ron yell at Sam for walking on the grass. Then I hear the car make a weird noise. Looking out the window I saw it was letting out some black smoke from the tail pipe.

**Later that night.**

Ricco had fallen asleep on the computer chair. Lucy had to laugh at his sleeping position. Ricco head was hanging on the back of the chair, his arms on the arms of the chair with his hands hanged face down with his fingertips pointed at the floor and his legs were stretched out. I stood up with a smirk. Lucy saw this smirk and tried to hold in a laugh knowing I was about to do something mean.

I grab a black washable marker. Walked over to him and began to draw a target on his left cheek. Three small swirls on his right. A small mustache above and under his lip and nose. I wrote on his forehead say 'Sniper Badass' Purely bold on his forehead. I closed the marker up and tossed it behind my bed as i jumped and landed on my bed with my head on my pillow. Lucy burst out laughing at this. Saddly her laughing didn't wake Ricco up. Surely I can manage to stay awake for a whole week. Ricco can stay away from five to six weeks. Lucy she can only manage to stay awake for two days straight then she goes and worries about her health, sometimes she worries about mine and Ricco as well.

Lucy has the same dream like me and Ricco. She wants to be a medical officer of the military. She is a good kid, always there for us when we are injure that is. She has been studying medical herbs and medicines since the day she gotten a medical book. She bring it with her everywhere, including camping or swimming.

For a girl who looks like she can't hold a battle surely knows how to handle herself with medicals. Ricco on the other hand, he can handle about anything that including against Trent. Speaking of Trent, Last week he got in a fight with Ricco and was thrown into the wall just for touching me. Ricco knew I don't let anyone touch me. Only exception was my friends and or family. Lucy didn't really care much about Trent she knew he was a asshole from the beginning

I began to yawn and closing my eyes. I heard a small snore coming from Lucy's area and I figure she too had fallen asleep. The movies we had watch was _Fast and Furious_ One and Two and _500 MPH_. Two movies Ricco was out like a light. The fourth movie _Stomp the Yard_ was put on pause because of Lucy falling asleep. I let out another yawn and turn over the light switch that was by my bed as I fell asleep. Curling up on top of the blanket.

**The next morning**

I woke up from the yell of Ricco saying something about marker on his face. I chuckled at this from remembering what I did last night. Hey it's what he gets for falling asleep first! Then Lucy came up stairs and open my door as I was getting out of bed and we saw a look on her face.

"You're brother is in jail." Lucy said completely serious though in truth it sounded like a joke.

"Uh.. He's to stupid to be in jail. How in the world did he get into jail?" I asked in shock and wonder.

"Don't know. Come on. Ron taking us to go get him." Lucy said.

I nodded my head. still wearing the same clothes but I didn't care, I had the gut to wear the same pants but I quickly switched my black tank top and red jacket for a red tank top with a black jacket. I put my white sneakers on and walk out of my room with Lucy as I head down stairs and outside. I saw Ricco sitting in the passenger seat with an anger look that soon changed to a smile.

"Enjoy the marker?" I teased.

"You're sneaky I get it but be warn I will get you back." Ricco said in a devious voice.

I laugh and so did Lucy. Lucy climbed in the backseat of the car while I just jump over the door and landed in the seat. Ron saw this and shook his head as he got in. Ron knew I was a tomboy. I never really was into any girly girl stuff.

I remember Judy buying be a doll house and it only took one day to burn it because I had broken it, torn it apart, drawn on it and dump any type of liquid I got my hands on onto it. I did that all in one day and I was like eight years old. Judy was upset about it and Ron had to burn it because it was no use to me and to badly beaten and ruin to give or sell. Soon they figured it out that I loved boy stuff. When I got older I tried to die my hair red and black but it never affected me because of my hair being silver. I still didn't understand why my hair didn't dye that day so I gave up.

We finally gotten to the police station as Ricco and Lucy got out after them was Ron and me. It's funny how slow we are to get out of a car. Of course not being blood related though. We walked into the police station and saw Sam sitting in the chair. I had to laugh at him. "Got in trouble that a first. Losing the good-boy act?" I asked.

"Oh shut it you." Sam said bitterly.

Ricco chuckles " Hey, I'll give you a break on this for being the the first out of us all to be in a jail for no reason, but yet there has to be some kind of reasoning for it." He said.

"I agree with Ricco here, Sammy." Lucy said.

Of course. She had to say Sammy it was one of her favorite nicknames to Sam. I shrugged at him. I turned to the policemen to enter into the room.

We listen to the policemen talk to Sam about his car but what caught mine, Ricco and Lucy attention was when Sam said it just stood up.

"Okay chiefie. Time to fill her up and no drippy-drippy." He said as he waved a small bottle and cap in front of Sam.

Sam took it and stared at it. Ricco has to chuckle at this "What are you rolling? Whippets, Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" He asked.

"No, I'm not on any drugs. You can asked my sister and her friends." Sam said aggravated at the suggestion.

The policemen looked at us three and I nodded my head "It's true. I be the first to burn his hands if he touched any drugs." I told him in a serious voice.

"I be the next to put a sniper to his ass for having them." Ricco said with a vain popping out of his head glaring at Sam.

"I be the last one to put some painful antibiotics on his wounds and a tool to his head." Lucy admitted with a sadistic smile.

Ricco and I shared a look before staring at her and took a step away from her. We knew she was nice but she is also scary when it comes to her medical tools.

"What's these?" He asked skeptical about what the three of us just told him. What he had in his hand was the bottle of dog pills that Sam was supposed to get. He read out what it said. " Mojo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of mojo?" He added with raise eyebrow.

I raised an eyebrow once more but Ricco could tell I was ready to snap. Ricco set his hand on my shoulder in a tight squeeze to make sure I was held back. He knew I was only close to never taming my temper. "Those are Sam dog's pain pills." Lucy answered the skeptical police officer.

"You know, a chihuahua. A little...-" Ron said.

The policemen rub the nose bridge between his eyes and moved his hand under his jacket to reveal his gun. Sam saw the weapon and so did Ricco. I saw the glint in light in Ricco eyes and I can tell he was ready to snatch it.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent?" He glares at Sam as Sam was began to show he was shaking. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." He said.

I snapped. I grab the man head and slammed his head into his desk and whisper into his ear "Threaten my brother again and you wont have a head." I growled out at him. Ricco saw this moment and he grab my arm and pulls me back but I didn't realized that he also grabbed the man gun as well and quickly slipped it into his pants.

A few moments later. We told Ron we would walk home since I need time to cool off and to think of thinks of what Sam said. "Do you think Sam is telling the truth?" I wonder out loud curious what the others would say.

"I believe so, he's not really the type to lie. That and add that your dream journals says stuff that's so similar it's scary. I am pretty sure you would skin him alive if he came in your room without permission so he wouldn't have read it and used it as an alibi in front of you like that." Lucy said.

"Ah, who cares really look what I got." Ricco said getting our attention as he pulled out the 50 cent weapon.

I laughed at Ricco "I knew you would go for it. Another one to add to the collection?" I asked thought I already knew the answer.

"Yep!" Ricco said with a cheerful voice.

Ricco was a master at swiping things. If he wanted to he could rob a store within 3 seconds. I like to call it his quick draw. Image what he can do with the ammo pack and sniper rifle within 3 seconds top. Lucy on the other hand hated Ricco for doing something like that. She worried that he'll get caught one of these days. But I knew one of these days he gonna be in the military along with Lucy and myself.

Once I was finally calmed down enough. Lucy and Ricco stopped at the coffee shop. Of course, coffee of all places. I had order the original Maxwell coffee. Lucy order a cappuccino with vanilla and Ricco order cold coffee. I shiver at his order. Cold...Coffee wow, gross. Once we sat at our table that we had marked down with our names. We took our time to drink our coffees.

Right behind me was Mikaela and her friends. I completely ignore her talking but then what had snapped us out of our talk was a groan coming from no other than Sam. I turned around and saw Sam laying on his back. "Wow, Sam, nice crash." I had to tease him over.

He grumble and glared up at me. "Yeah, felt good." Sam said as his voice dripped with sarcasim.

"O.M.G. are you alright, Sam?" Mikaela asked.

"Never better." Sam quickly got up and got on Judy's bike "We need to move now you three, my car is chasing me." Sam said as he rode off on mom bike.

"Is Sam riding a girl's bike? Now that takes guts." Ricco said with amusement in his voice. Then my eyes went wide at finally understanding but not getting what Sam said.

I stood up quickly and grabs Ricco and Lucy wrists and began to run after Sam. Once we caught up with Sam, we saw a black and white robot hovering over Sam as I growl and picked up a brick. I tossed it into the robot head yelling as loud as I could. "Leave my brother alone!" I can just feel eyes began to glow with anger. Ricco didn't like the idea of what I did. Once it turned to us. Sam took the chance to run. Ricco and Lucy ran after Sam as I followed behind.

The next thing came was Mikaela was knocked off her scooter by Sam as we caught up with him. "We need to move now!" I said as the Yellow Camaro drove up in front of us. "Get in, get in. Just trust me and get in." Sam told us.

I nodded my head as all five of us got into the yellow Camaro and it drove up in full speed while the other car is falling us. "The hell just happen? What is that thing?" I demand to know what's going on.

I had nothing else to say, but for some reason my dreams were coming true which means the cube I seen must be real as well. I saw the sky turn dark and from an all morning chase. The car pulled to a stop as it shut the engines off and the light as well. We watched the other car drive passed us and once it was out of sight. Sam tried to restarted the car back up and once it did. The car took off in a full blown speed, pass the other car as I watched the police car back up and began to chase us.

The next moment we were tossed out of the car and onto the ground as I watched it transformed and get collided into by the other robot. I was a silver mini bot run at us, but I took guts and punched the thing away from Sam before it even laid a hand on him. It looked at me, more like into my glowing eyes. I saw it scamper at me before I heard to shots...-Wait. Two shots. I turn to look and saw Ricco bullet ricochet off the small robot armor but instead of hitting the ground one of the bullet bounced off the fence and straight into the small robot eye "That is why I am called Ricco the Ricochet." He said admiring his nickname of how he earned it. He spun the small pistol on his index finger and blow the steaming muzzle of the pistol with his breath.

We felt the ground shake as we look seeing the yellow bot throwing on last punch into the white and black bot that had fallen onto the ground. I build enough courage and walked up to it. My eyes were still glowing with anger but I did protect my brother at least. "It's a robot." Sam stated the obvious

"But like a...-" Lucy started to say but trailed off not knowing how to describe it.

"Like a different...-you now, like a super-advance robot." Mikaela said. Dragging on her sentence making it slightly a run-on but right now I have no reason to judge!

"It's probably Japanese." Sam stated and I wanted to hit him upside the head.

I shook my head and heard Ricco speak " Hey! You! You want something with the Witwicky's right? Can you talk?" Ricco asked one of the bots. The yellow one that is.

"XM satellite radio... Digital cable brings you... Columbia broadcasting systems..." He said.

"So you talk through the radio?" Lucy asked to confirm what they heard the static of.

"Thank you, You're beautiful. You're wonderful, You're wonderful." He said.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked dramatically.

"Message from starfleet, Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" He said.

"Visitors from heaven? What...-are you, Like an alien or something?" Sam asked.

Lucy pulled me over to Ricco as the two looks at me. " Just like in your dream journal. " Lucy stated like she wanted me to figure something out.

Ricco nodded his head before he spoke up. "Yeah. Do you think it may be real?" Ricco wonder.

I looked over my shoulder back at the yellow bot. "Don't know for sure. That is until I know the full story." I answer them.

Lucy then got some weird look across her face. Her eyes slightly shine with mischief. "Do you think you meet that silver bot you talked to so much in your dreams?" She asked her mischief glint never leaving her eyes.

I blushed a bit " I...-I don't know." I stutter for the first time.

Ricco pat my back as we heard Sam call for us, telling us to get in before Mickael. We made our way up the hill and into the car. Though one of us had to sit on someone's lap and by mean of someone's lap, I talking about Mickael and Sam. Ricco shake his head and Lucy just smiled. Mickael has to say something about piece of crap Camero. My jaw literally dropped. Lucy was shocked to hear what Mickael said and Ricco was slightly angry

We were kicked out of the car and hearing Sam complain about a 4,000 million car just driving away. I'm not sure. I was to busy watching the car. When I notice the yellow and black Camero back this time I had to smacked the back of Sam's head and made him look at the newly made Camero.

Ricco smirked in amusement and Lucy nodded her head in acceptation. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed into the back. Lucy followed and sat next to me with Ricco beside her, making Lucy in the middle. Sam claimed into the driver seat with Mickael in the passenger. Before we knew it the car began to drive us to another place. I mean it looked like the white cemented of the white house. Lucy and I climbed up on top of the Camero as Ricco leaned against it.

We all looked at the sky and saw four other lights falling from the sky. _'So those must be the others, right? I wonder what they are all like._' My eyes were still glowing for some reason. Ricco didn't like how my eyes were glowing and neither did Lucy.

Few hours passed

We drove into the alley and stopped. We got out of the car and I turned and saw a black GMC top pickup truck pull up behind us with a silver Porsche. I turned once more as a Peter built truck pulled up forward with a H2 Rescue Hummer as I heard the metals shift and adjusted only to see the five robots transformed in their life size standing form. Three jaws dropped, guess which three. That's right Ricco, Lucy, and mine did the automatically drop.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, Elisha Maisha Witwicky descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" The biggest, the Peter built, had asked.

"They know you name." Mikaela said.

"Um excuse me for interrupting," At least I had my respect toward them, besides that if we piss them off they can squish us. "I hate to tell you. I am not blood related to either one of them. They are only my adoptive family." I said with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Forgive me, young one, I did not know." He said with a nodded. I send a scolding look at him for the name 'young one' but it was better than being called a child. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said.

"But you can call us autobots for short." The neon light green, almost yellow, and white hummer said.

"Autobots?" Sam and I said at the same time. I just had more of a shocking voice then he did

"Elisha! Your Eyes are glowing still!" Lucy said as she reminded me of my eyes.

'Crap! My eyes.' I quickly cover my eyes as I sat down on the ground with my legs crossed. I breathed in as I held my breath. My eyes began to dimmed down from their glowing as they went back to their normal barely glowing state. I uncover my eyes and looked up.

I saw the Autobots staring straight at me. This made me nervous. "You are not human like they are, are you?" The hummer asked.

My eyebrow twitched as Lucy and Ricco held me back quickly as I fight to break out of their grasp. "Let me at him! He gonna regret saying that when in pull out all his cords and wires from his head, arms and legs!" I said with anger embedded in my voice.

"Ah, jeez es. Just when we calmed her down too. You had to go and say that." Ricco complained as he kept a good grip on my arm.

"Please forgive her. She'll calm down once everything is settle. She is human. She just doesn't understand where she came from or who her parents were." Lucy explained the situation in a quick tone trying still holding on to her friend's, my, arm just as Ricco is.

I began to calm down a bit as I heard a bot speak. "What's cracking, little bitches?" He said as I jolted fast to see the silver bot jump and spin landing on the broken down car in sitting style. 'Language of a rapper?' the though passed my head as I stopped struggling which surprise Ricco of how fast I calmed down. He released me and I walked over to him.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Optimus introduced.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it" Jazz said.

I laugh at his saying and he looks down at me with a smile. He set his hand down and I jumped on it. I was placed on his shoulder. I actually felt safe with him for some reason. I knew he had to be the bot I spoke with in my dreams. Weird huh? I with the bots that was from my dreams which means could there bots with red eyes be here as well.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked curious but to quickly.

"We've learned earth's languages thro...-" Before Optimus was cut off.

Ricco spoke up in a matter-of-fact voice. "They learn from the world wide web, idiot." Ricco said as he was playing around with a pistol being careful not to hit the trigger.

I watched Ricco turn around to face the black bot who had his weapon activated. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said

Ironhide attracted his cannon and pointed them at Ricco " You feeling lucky, Punk?" Ironhide said in a rumbling voice

I saw a smirk appear on Ricco face. I had a feeling he was about to say something and that time came now.

"Yeah I'm feeling lucky, Show me how to shoot those bad boys and I'll teach out a bit of human guns. But I bet I can also swipe you pretty cannon there for human guns within 8.2 seconds." Ricco gloated slightly

"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus said amusement is in his voice but he held a stern one too.

At the same time I called out "Ricco you insane! You'll be squashed by those cannons!" I yelled at one of my two best friends.

"Just kidding. I just want to show him my cannons. I like this kid. Sounds like me when I was young" Ironhide said.

Ricco snorted in laughter. I knew he was gonna do something soon. I had the feeling it was gonna last for a very long time.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet sniffed the air "The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the females." Ratchet said.

Lucy smirked at this and walks to Ratchet "Medical huh, I like that. I'm learning to be a medical officer as well. I believe we can swap some Medical advise for two different species?" Lucy asked curious about them but at same time amazed at their intelligence of human species.

"Of course. I be glad to learn about humans from another medical." Ratchet answered her.

I knew that was coming. How easy? Medical! Anything has to do with medicine or medical issues or anything. Leave it to Nurse Lucy that lucky to end up with a medical robot.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Bumblebee, right?" Sam said.

"Check on the rep yep, second to none." Bee said as he throws punches in the air.

"Um.. Optimus, I do not want to sound rude or anything. But can I have jazz as my own guardian? I'm not always with Sam I'm usually with Lucy and Ricco" I suggest a change of guardians.

Optimus looked at me and smiled, I am pretty sure that's a smile. "If that is what Jazz wish." He said.

"Sure, lil lady. Jus' tell meh where yah want to go and I'll take yah there." Jazz said happily.

I smiled and nodded my head as I turned my head to Sam as he spoke to Bumblebee. "So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bee nodded his head as a red laser line shot him in the throat as I saw where it came from. I looked surprised at Ratchet who was with Lucy. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." He explained though I am not sure to whom.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am. My brother, friends, and I are with robots. ROBOTS! This is supposed to be science fiction! Well besides in my weird dreams. Five of them. Five huge robots. They all look different besides their glowing blue eyes. All seem male, also.

The one I'm sitting on looks like a silver Porshe, that happens to be named Jazz. He talks kind of like a rapper and is cool. He likes music which is awesome 'cause I wasn't sure that they knew our music.

The next one is beside my brother, Sam. He's yellow and black bot, named Bumblebee. Which makes sense, his coloring is why his name makes sense. He can't talk so he chirps and uses radio mostly to speak. Kind of cool. His other form just so happens to be a Camero that my brother bought.

Third one is beside my medical crazed friend Lucy. He -ironically- is a yellow, silver, and red bot that took form of a medical hummer. This one is named Ratchet. He seems like a grump but he's someone that Lucy can connect with, even if their personalities clash slightly. They both are medical geniuses.

Turning my head a frown came across my face. Ricco is showing off his so called 'stolen' pistol to the black robot who was standing beside him, Ironhide is his name. I can see why he is named Ironhide. He is bulky, heavy armor with just as heavy cannons, plus of all vehicles he chosen the GMC 4x4 Topkick pickup truck. He has good taste.

What caught my attention was the tall robot, the final one. He's way taller than the other four. The red and blue flames who chosen a Peterbilt trailer moving truck. His name is Optimus Prime. Not bad for a choice of a vehicle, I would have chosen something bit more useful but by his size maybe that all he could go with at the time.

Anyway, back on topic, Optimus is telling us about the cube and the glasses he needs. He also told us the war had started. He needs the glasses soon as possible to get to the cube before this, dec... Deception? No that's not what he called it, them? … Decepticon! That was it, yeah! Before this Decepticon leader gets a hold of it and uses the cube's power to turn all the earth electronics in to his own army.

Optimus spoke, gravely. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Wait...- Did I just hear him correctly? My adoptive brother, MY brother, holds the key to our survival in HIS hands? I am not sure if I should be impressed or worried, this is MY older brother after all. Who knew, or would have thought, that my weak older brother could hold our survival with just a pair of old crack glasses? I feel some what jealous now.

Mikaela looked worriedly to him. "Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela asked, worried embedded in to her voice.

"Sam?" I called, for his attention which I got.

Sam turned around toward me and looked up. He saw my eyes were still glowing but only a bit and he steps back, raising his hands in defense "They're at home. I swear!" Sam said quickly, to not anger me I am sure.

Before I could say or do anything I felt Jazz put his hand around me and lowered me to the ground. The second he sat me down. "Autobots, transform and roll out. Bumblebee will lead us to Sam's home" Optimus gave out the order.

Watching as all the Autobots transformed into their...- good looking cars. Okay, I have to say it alright! I'm like obsessed with cars! I heard a door click and open as I turned around seeing Jazz. He ad his door wide open so I did what was the next big thing... I got in to my Guardian driver seat and sat down. He put the seat belt around me.

Outside I could hear Ricco. "Hey, Lucy, who you riding with?" Ricco asked, curious.

She scuffs at his question. "With Ratchet." She said, as if it was obvious. He should have seen that coming. "I got a lot to discuss with him." Lucy said, with a cheerful voice. I swear she _is _a psycho when it comes to medical anything.

"Sweet?" He said confused about her bland comment about who she was going with. "I'm riding with Ironhide, here." He informed her, he seems happy too. Finally another person, well robot, who understand and obsess with weapons like him. I know he has to be happy about that. Right?

Ironhide chuckled at this and open his door. Ricco jumps into the driver seat and didn't put the seat belt on, like normal, so Ironhide did it for him. Same thing happen to Lucy but she was more talking than sitting quietly so she didn't noticed when Ratchet was ready to go. Jazz just didn't give me time to do it myself.

The minutes passed still on the road. Oh well we are pretty far away from home. I have gotten Jazz playing some music. The thing that caught me off guard was he asked about me. I didn't give him much information then besides being different. Meaning not knowing my parents, beside my adoptive parents. So I started to rub the steering wheel and I felt Jazz shiver. I blinked confused as I looked at the rear-view mirror.

" Hey Tha felt Good." Jazz commented, probably to make me un-confused about him shivering.

Still slightly confused. " It did?" I asked, more amazed than confused now.

He sounds, well, I'm not quite sure how to put it. It sounds somewhat husky, when he answered me. "You bet lil lady" Was his reply when he did.

A sigh left her lips but not of announce cause he doesn't know better yet. "Call me Elisha not lil lady. It makes me sound and look small, which I am not." I requested of him.

"Alright, Eli" Jazz agreed, with humor in his voice.

I didn't mind the nickname, he said it was only 3 letters from my name. So I just shrugged it off and notice that we had pulled in the alley behind my home. I felt Jazz stop and unstrapped the seat-belt off me. Some part of me wish it was longer, but still open the door lightly and climbed out. I notice Lucy and Ricco also made it out of their rides. Walking over to them and saw Sam and Mikaela getting out of Bee's vehicle mode.

I turned walking up to Sam and looks at him knowing he wants to say something. "You need to stay here. All right?" Sam confirmed what he said got through to me. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam pointed at Mikaela then me.

"Okay, okay" Mikaela said, getting at what he was thinking, I think.

"All of them." Sam turn to me, as if to make a point. "Do you hear what I am saying?" Sam asked, desperation in his voice.

I sighed, "Yeah. Okay." I agreed, he had to get going.

He seems more worried than should. "Five minutes, all right?" Sam confirmed. I had to roll my eyes, he's worrying over nothing, I hope.

I sat against Bee's hood and watched Sam run up to the door. Dad was standing behind the screen door saying something about being 'grounded' since Sam had a curfew. I don't because Ricco and Lucy are the only ones that I will ever hang out with during day or night.

At night they know we go to either Ricco's lonely apartment or Lucy's noisy family's home. At day we just hang out around the park, coffee shop, Lucy's tea shop, or the Gun shop that Ricco's cousin owns. Last one they don't know about. The others they do.

The gun firing ring tone made my head snapped to Ricco as he answered the phone. He had a look of pain and sorrow in his eyes. It was his mother, it had to be. I don't think I ever seen him look so, broken. Something's wrong. It was silent as everyone heard the cell being snapped shut, a little to much force. Lucy was about to say something but I stopped her covering her mouth. She gave me a confused look till I walked to Ricco.

I placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Your mom?" I asked, to confirm my hunch though I'm still positive I'm right.

He nod his head. "Yeah." His voice sounds so wrong for him. "They got news about the base my dad was at." He said in a low voice. "It was blown up, somehow." This isn't the normal him. "He can't be dead though."

He turned to me with fires in his eyes, though grief of it all there too. "He's to stubborn to die. I know he's the damn Captain and all, but he's just to damn stubborn to die." He was breaking down. He's in denial, I would be too. "Mom thinks he's dead, I can't believe he is."

His voice is coming off harsher than should. "They have to be lying or maybe...-" His voice drift off for a moment. "Maybe he's trying to find a way to contact the base, maybe he's trying to make sure we know he's alive." He said as he thought over a reasonable explanation. "He has to be alive." He said in a weak voice. "Has to be."

I just stood there letting him get it all out. Ricco the Ricochet is none other than the eldest son of William Lennox. Sarah sent Ricco to live near his cousins until school is over. Since we are in our last year of high school, Ricco decided to follow his father's steps, joining them military.

Ron and Judy didn't like my idea of following my friend but it was my choice, not their call. Lucy had planned to join as well with us. Believe it or not, her mother is a nurse of the hospital in tranquility and her dad is one of the medical officers in the military. No wonder she's a medical science genius? It has to be in her blood.

Looking behind me I noticed Lucy standing there. The Autobots had moved without me noticing. Ricco, Lucy, and I ran after them and found them in the yard, the poor fountain destroyed. Granted I never liked it but apparently my parents did, why else keep the ugly thing?

Sam can be heard telling them about five minutes and then Mojo comes and pisses on Ironhide's foot. I chuckled at the brave dog just as Sam picked him up and tried to convince Ironhide that we all love chihuahuas. Ricco laughs at Sam while we saw Ironhide readying his cannons. Once Ironhide retracted his cannons back, he walked away. "My foot gonna rust." He could be heard grumbling.

Lucy though amused spoke up. "Poor Ironhide. " She said, running straight to Ratchet.

I couldn't hold it in, I bust out laughing at this. Laughing so hard I fell over onto my back, holding my sides. Ricco raised an eyebrow at me, though he's still grieving in his own denial he is keeping things right. He's not letting what happen to his dad play part in this. He can't.

He shook his head at me and followed Ironhide with a rag. Wait...- A rag? Where did he ge...- Never mind, either it's for one of his weapons or I don't want to know thus not asking him.

"So, Eli, is this where ya live?" Jazz asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I managed to calm down a bit and sat up "Yep. My room on the other side of the house." I said, with a wide grin. The thought of Ricco and what he's going through though hasn't left my mind.

He seemed bored and looking around. "Is there any other places that are cool to relax at?" Jazz asked.

In thought I ran over any possible places. "Hmm. I don't know." I admitted, with a shrug, most of places I can think of is way to small for him to fit.

Jazz nodded his head and walks off, I followed. Not knowing why I wanted to follow him just do. It made me feel like a lost puppy the short time I've been around him. Ugh! This don't make sense. I barely know the, guy? He has masculine voice so can he be consider a guy? From looks of it he doesn't have male parts or female.

Suddenly Optimus said we need to hide so they did but Lucy tried to stop Ratchet from walking in to some power lines that caused him to jolt and fall over. He sat up and in amazed at the feeling. "Wow! That was tingly. You gotta try that!"

Ricco start to laughing at Ratchet and Lucy gave a worried look at Ratchet. "Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide said with an amused tone but smiled at the laughing Ricco. He seemed to understand that Ricco was in a mood that he needed cheering up.

Lucy being the worrywart kicked in to overdrive. "Are you alright ratchet?" She asked, jumping around him as if to look him over. She doesn't realized yet even if the Doc-Bot wasn't okay she wouldn't be able to do anything for him.

He made a noise at her. "Of course I am. It was only a little jolt." Ratchet said, rolling his blue orb like eyes.

Jazz had a huge smile at this and I chuckled, watching them. I'm glad that my life had actually gotten interesting. Something did feel off though, I don't know how to explain it. Sitting down on Jazz's foot and he looked down with a smile still plastered on his face. "You got that on camera?" I asked, amused.

He chuckled. "Ya betcha." He said with thumbs up at me.

I laugh at the action and turned back to Ironhide and Ricco. I noticed Ricco was talking to Ironhide about the weapon he stole earlier. I assumed he is because of the shiny pistol in his hand. He must have waxed it. Looking to Lucy and Ratchet I could barely hear them. All I got from them was 'medicine' and 'Cybertronians' which isn't my thing.

An Hour has passed

Runningi n to the house leaving everyone watching me confused. Ricco and Lucy saw who walked into my home and they ran after me. Just as I got to my adoptive family I asked panting. "Did you get the glasses?" I asked Sam.

His answer made me frown. "Yeah but I got stopped."

Turning my head I saw the men in the black suits walking over to us. My eyes began to glow, Lucy along with Ricco took notice. Both of them had to because they placed their hands on my shoulders, as if to calm me down. For some reason my body began to burn as if I was on fire. I couldn't be standing on or near fire and the room wasn't above 80 degrees so I didn't know why it feels so hot.

I turned to my adopted father. "What the hell is going on here?" I demand of him.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. The white man in a black suit looked at Sam then me. " Your son filed a stolen car reported last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." He said, monotone voice.

My adopted mom screeching voice got my attention. "They're ripping up my rose bush!" Judy said.

"National security?" Ron said, demanding an answer.

The man gave dad little attention. "That's right. National security." he confirmed.

I glared at the man before me before I heard my mom grab the bat... wait a minute. Did my hearing just boosted or something? Great...- First my body is burning and I want to scream. Ricco felt my body tense a bit. He was glaring daggers at the man before us. Simmons, I think that who he is. If I could remember my dream said something about this. Didn't it?

All the stuff I heard was stuff I wasn't watching but knew precisely what was going on. I can hear Ron and Judy saying something about the yard and bushes then the men telling her to put the bat own. Ricco stepped in trying to keep some peace. "Listen here. There something fishy going on here and I tend to find out." He spoke in a voice that demanded to know what's going on and made sure I was hidden behind him which blocked my sight of right before me.

The man before us spoke to him in a threatening voice. "Yeah there something fishy going on here. Her, her brother, you, your friend, this house, and the little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going here." Simmons said.

"What operation?" Ron asked, demanding to know what the hell he's talking about.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Simmon spoke, coolly at him.

I heard him call for Sam, as the man in black suits scanned Sam with a machine. It began to beep loud and fast. I quickly cover my ears, because of how loud it was. Soon enough Sam, Ricco, Lucy, and myself were all dragged into one van as Judy and Ron were put in the other. I could hear them protesting. I was struggling to break free, though kept my eyes close. If they were still glowing I didn't want the men to see it.

I listen carefully, I could hear the people around me. I heard Sam, Mikaela, Ricco, and Lucy. Ricco, by way his voice is closest to me, nudge my shoulder. "Keep your eyes close, Elisha. They are glowing to point that there is no denying it anymore." He warned, in worried voice.

"I don't know how long Elisha gonna be like that. Her body is burning right now. I left my medical book, that I written of what I studied of her, in the hummer" Lucy said, she is using her medical voice not the worried-wart voice.

I nodded my head and smile, a little, at least they kept me with my friends and adoptive brother.

"So, Ladiesman217. That is your eBay user-name, right?" Simmon asked.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it" Sam said, with a lying tone.

I shook my head slowly. Sam was a bad lair, to be truthful. I laid my head on Lucy's shoulder. I was feeling tired, burning up, and I felt as if my eyes haven't dimmed down, yet. But mostly, I was scared for some reason, I wanted to be in Jazz servos again, I wanted to feel safe. Lucy noticing my action and looked at Ricco with worried eyes.

"Hey man, can you turn the AC on? My friend, here, isn't feel well here." Ricco said, worriedly.

Simmon glares at him, with a raised eyebrow, then he looks at me. He's probably wondering what was wrong with me. " What's wrong with her?" He asked, called it.

"She running a fever. Lucy, here, is a medical apprentice, but she doesn't have her book. So my advise is turn the AC on. That is because it is the only thing that can lower the fever, temporary." Ricco said, trying to be reasonable.

Simmon nodded his head. He turn the AC on and kept . Once I felt the cold air against my burning skin, I calmed down some. It feels nice, but I feel like I was in danger, still.

He had gone back to interrogating the gang. For some reason or another, probably because I'm not feeling good, he left me alone. Until he said the 'I-can-do-whatever-i-want-and-get-away-with-it badge'. I sniffled a chuckled there. Ricco was caught off guard by it, and smirked at my laughter. I even snapped my head up for hearing Mikaela parole and her dad in jail

I sat up and turned my head toward Simmons " Right, and let me guess 'I'm gonna lock you up forever,' but do you know who this is?" I asked, as I pointed beside me with my head. My eyes were still closed.

Simmon must have look at where I was motioning my head and asked, "No, who is he?"

"Ricco Lennox. Son of the Captain William Lennox and... " Before I could finished. The car had slammed into something hard. I jerked forward a bit, until I realized the car had been lifted. I somehow, unknown to me, know the hood broke off and landed back on the ground. I felt the AC turn off but felt the cold breeze from outside the car. Soon I heard a very familiar voices.

"You assholes are in trouble now. " I said, in a taunting tone.

"Gentlemen" Ricco said.

"I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam said.

"Taking the children was a bad move" Optimus said.

Did he just... I AM NOT A CHILD. I need to teach this bot the ages of humans geez! I am only a few years younger then Sam, but in the same grade at least.

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons" He said.

"Freeze" Ironhide turn to Ricco "You alright Ricco?" He asked.

Ricco glanced at Ironhide, "I'll be fine once Elisha eyes are done glowing." Ricco commented, worrisome.

Ironhide turn his head toward me. I had open my eyes, he did see how bright my eyes were glowing. They were glowing to the point where they were almost purple, due to the mixed color of red and blue.

"I'll take those and My lil Eli." Jazz said. I start to blush. I think I heard Jazz right.

Hearing his voice I turned and looked up, as I blinked my glowing eyes. Just as I did I saw Jazz hand hover over me. I watched the guns leave the man in black suits. Then I felt Jazz picking me up. When he did he carefully, to not hurt me, break the chain that was connected to the cuffs on my hands. I smiled lightly, looking at him. That second I decided to climbed onto his shoulder and hug one of the cords to his neck. Closest thing I can do to hug him as thanks.

I felt my heart thump a couple of time, but it also skipped a beat. What was this feeling. I heard Ricco and Lucy get out. Mikaela gotten all of them out of cuffs. I watch Ricco walk over to Ironhide, who stepped in front of his charge protectively, like a father and son motion. Lucy ran straight for Ratchet and Ratchet picked her up, cradled her close to his chest like they meant to be.

"Yah A'right, Eli?" Jazz asked, worry.

I nodded then shook my head. Meaning both yes and no at the same time. Jazz looked at me confused. Then he felt his shoulder plate heating up, from my body heat. He noted my eyes were growing in brightness. This made Jazz worried more about me.

My temperature was passed any normal human body was suppose to be. I felt a scan run through me. I look at Jazz. I didn't even hear Bee pop cap came off and started to piss on Simmons and the other guys. I was to busy staring at Jazz. I mean he a good looking bot. His visor was amazing and I wanted to see what his eyes truly looked like.

I wasn't paying attention to what was below me. Until I heard Ricco burst out laughing, so I took my chance to sneak a peak. I saw that Simmons has stripped down to his white tank top and boxers that had S7 and hearts on it. I let my jaw automatically dropped, until I tipped over and let a small laughter escape.

Jazz heard my laugh and it made his smile. Optimus saw the reaction of his medical officer and Lieutenant as he smiles at this. He even saw how protective Ironhide had gotten over Ricco. I turned my head to Ricco. "Hey, Ricco, isn't it your turn to interrogate him?" I asked, amused.

I saw the smirk form on Ricco face. For some reason, I could hear the popping sounds coming from his knuckles. Ricco walked over and between Mikaela and Sam. " Now it's my turn." He confirmed, with a wide and slightly evil grin. " What's is sector seven? How'd you know about the aliens? Where did you take my friends parents? " Ricco demand for answers.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons said.

"No?" Ricco tilted his head, like a psychopath would do as he goes though Simmon's pockets, who was protesting and pull out the badge " Do whatever you want badge right?" Ricco asked, with a slight grin still.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Simmon said, as if the aliens made a difference.

Ricco growls as he slammed a fist into Simmon's gut. Simmons groans. "Where is sector seven?" Ricco demand.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons scuffed.

"I asked the questions here. Now Where is sector seven?" Ricco asked, again.

I could tell he had that captain tone in him. I could really tell he was a Lennox. Simmons did the most stupidest thing ever. "William Lennox Son, right. Did you hear what happen to him and his team. They gone missing and haven't been found." He said, trying to get under Ricco's skin.

Ricco eyes widen but then re-adjusted. I watch Ricco throw his fist into Simmon's nose, soon I heard a crack. Yep, that's Ricco, he just broke the guys nose. Ouch. I watch Ricco walk away toward Ironhide with a furious look. Ricco doesn't take people lightly for speaking bad about his family, including the man he look up to and admires so much.

Before I return my attention to the group of people. I saw Mikaele handcuffed to each guy to guy then to Simmon who was cuffed to the poll. What I didn't realized that one of the guys had their cell phone on speaker. I started to heard a distance alarms going off and getting closer. I looked over and my eyes widen. "In Coming!" I said, loud.

Optimus saw what I meant and turned to his team and the gang. "Transform and hide." Optimus order. Ironhide and Ratchet transformed first. Lucy and Ricco got into them. Then jazz set me down and transformed into his vehicle mode so I could get in. Bee followed along. I watched Optimus grab Sam and Mikaela as we drove off. I got to see were Optimus went to hide. He went under the bridge and that was it.

Once we gotten far away from them. We came to a stop. I quickly gotten out of Jazz vehicle mode, but Ricco and Lucy were quicker. I ran to go get Sam, but I was caught in their arms. I started to scream to Sam, because I was worried from my older brother.

We saw the helicopter go under the bridge, as we heard a scream from Mikaela. My eye widen, I heard Sam scream as well. "SAM!" I yelled. Ricco had his arms wrapped around to hold me back. I struggle to break out his arms, but he is way stronger then me.

I heard Bee engine revved and he drove off. I watched as he made it in time to catch Sam and Mikaela, making me relax. Once Bee got up Sam and Mikaela ran after him. Then I heard the broken voice scream from Bee. I froze and stood there watching, watching the same man take my brother and Mikaela into the helicopter. Bee was carried off. Until everything cleared up and Optimus came walking toward us. Tears in my eyes falling.

"Elisha, they are gonna be fine" Ricco said. I ignored him and walked over to Jazz, only to side behind him with my arms wrapped around my chest.

"Oh, Elisha" Was the only thing Lucy could say. She knew my eyes had not dimmed down. Not once. Ratchet came over and bend down. Holding a small book to Lucy. "I believe this is yours." Ratchet said.

Lucy took it quickly and skim through it. She looked up at me every other moment. "Ricco, this isn't good. She passed the phase of not calming down. I never seen this side of her. Her eyes almost purple, Ricco!" Lucy said, panicking.

Ricco nodded his head and looks up at Ratchet "Ratchet, can you scan her?" Ricco asked.

I wasn't paying attention to Jazz, Ironhide, or Optimus talking. All I was in, was my own mind. Hiding the fear in the dark of my mind. Then I shiver, feeling something go through me. I looked up and glare at Jazz but he didn't return the look. Then I turn to see Ratchet was scanning me. I sigh.

"This... This is amazing. She has Energon in her blood system. She is one of us." Ratchet said, surprised.

Optimus turned to Ratchet, shocked. "Are you positive?" He asked.

"Positive. As for her Carrier, Human terms for Mother. I may have a clue who the mech or femme is. For her Sire, the mech or femme is unknown to us. She, might be, the last sparkling the all-spark has created, before being sent to earth." Ratchet said.

Ironhide crossed his arms, and glares at me. I sat there silently. Ironhide stomped his foot, snapping me out of my trance and glares at him. "Are you listening, Sparkling?" Ironhide said, sounds like a growl.

I waved my hand, waving him off. "Yes, I'm listening. I'm a Cybertronian-human blah, blah, blah." I said. A small yawn has escaped. I started to feel my eyes droop down. I was trying to stay awake, but I was failing terribly. I heard a lot of metal shifted and turning. I turned around and saw the Autobots transformed into their Alt modes.

"Guess it's time to go?" Ricco asked.

"You got that right kid." Ironhide reply.

"Wait go where?" I asked, confused and upset.

"To the all spark of course." Lucy answered, with a knowing voice.

"But what about Sam, Mikaela and Bee?" I asked, still upset.

"They'll be fine. I think Sam can handle them for a while." Ricco said, trying to sound as if Sam was tougher then he really is.

"Oh sure, like he handled the first time he saw Bee stood up?" I asked, sarcastically with my arms crossed. I was tired. I was moody and pissed that these Autobots wouldn't do anything to save their friend or my friend and brother

"Listen, Elisha. We will find them and get them back. All of us, until then just give it time. If my dad there with them he will help them. Sector seven for all I know doesn't exist in the dictionary let alone files. " Ricco pointed to Jazz. "Now, if I were you, I'd stop moping around and get in that vehicle so we may go... please." Ricco said, with a calm but stern tired voice.

I nodded my head and got into Jazz's alt mode. I sat in the driver seat. I heard Ricco getting into Ironhide and sat in the same seat he sat in. His head was on the wheel. Lucy got into Ratchet driver seat and it seems she disappeared into the back. I believe she was tired as well. I saw Ricco disappear by lowering the back of the driver seat backwards.

I heard the Autobots revving their engines as they began to drive somewhere. I had no clue where, but I knew I should have listen. "Eli, You should sleep as well. Ricco and Lucy had already fallen asleep by now." Jazz said, concern.

"I'm fine Jazz. Don't need to worry about me. I stayed up this long before, I can manage." I said calmly. I set my hand on the steering wheel and rubbed it. I felt Jazz shiver, and I smile a bit.


End file.
